


Dim

by WroughtBetwixt



Series: JohnWard Prompts [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WroughtBetwixt/pseuds/WroughtBetwixt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was always like this when Ward returned from a solo mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dim

The lights in the apartment were off. 

Grant locked the door behind him, setting his bags down in the entrance and making his way into the living room. He could barely see anything, it being the dead of night, but the dim shimmer of moonlight coming through the curtains was enough for Grant to see the shadowy figure curled up on the sofa. Peeling off his jacket, Grant dropped it to the floor, kicking off his shoes as well. He padded across the cheap carpet, trying to walk as silently as possible as he approached the sofa; if John was asleep, it would be best to keep it that way. Of course, he wasn’t asleep. He never was, not when Grant was due back from a mission.

“4am. You’re late, kid.”

“You shouldn’t have waited up, old man.”

“Fuck off.” John hesitated, looking up at Grant. For a moment, it seemed like he’d rethought his words, but then a ghost of a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth for the briefest of seconds. “I missed you.”

Grant searched those blue eyes, wanting so badly to say the words on the tip of his tongue. He could only manage a gentle smile in return. Saying nothing, he stretched out onto the empty side of the sofa; within minutes, John had slowly managed to twine himself around Grant, one arm curled possessively around Grant’s waist and the other tucked behind the younger man’s head. Grant rested his chin on the top of John’s head, closing his eyes and appreciating the warmth after too many days away. 

It was only when John’s breathing deepened and evened out that Grant finally spoke, his voice barely audible in the darkness. “I missed you, too.”


End file.
